


Valentine's Day

by mechatitan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Jadekat - Freeform, Schoolstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechatitan/pseuds/mechatitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is feeling a bit nervous about this particular human holiday…Schoolstuck AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

"Hey man, you still going for it today?" Karkat felt a sharp elbow make contact with his. He glared up at none other than 'cool kid' Dave Strider. His emotionless face adorned by sunglasses as usual, Dave was leading Terezi beside him. Terezi smiled widely as she hugged a huge, red scalemate with a pink heart stitched on its snout.

It was Valentine's Day, a holiday that Karkat usually despised. This time around, though, he had something to actually look forward to besides Nepeta's chocolates. He'd been flushed for a certain excitable, frustrating green-eyed girl for a while now. Karkat had no idea how to go about it, despite his expertise in redrom. It was different when dealing with Jade.

"Yeah, if I happen to see her," Karkat grumbled, wishing Dave would mind his own business. It technically was Dave's business, because it was him that suggested Karkat ask Jade out on Valentines Day. Because "chicks dig that v-day shit".

"Really? Because there she is now."

Karkat's head snapped up in the direction Dave's hand was pointing. Jade stood outside the entrance to the school, her eyes scanning the crowds of students walking past, waving now and again. The red sweater she wore had a repeating pattern of pink hearts that matched a pink skirt. A sparkling heart shaped clip held her dark hair out of her tanned face.

Great. Jade's festive clothing only reminded Karkat more of why he was so nervous.

Terezi's high-pitched laughter interrupted his thoughts. "Is your heart pounding just at the sight of her? Are you feeling weak in the knees, perhaps?"

"Can it!" Karkat felt his face heat up. Now that Terezi mentioned it, he was feeling a bit wobbly. He suddenly stopped, seeing that Jade was frighteningly close, and he shuffled behind a huge crowd of loitering teenagers.

"You gonna ask her out or what?" Dave asked, stopping just beside him.

"Stop pestering me you... you... FUCKING PEST." Karkat yelled impulsively. He couldn't think straight enough to insult someone properly.

"Oooh, ouch man." Dave cringed theatrically.

"How will you ever recover from that one?" Terezi asked in mock scandal.

"Ok, ok, fucking stop! It was a lame insult." Karkat breathed heavily out his nose and crossed his arms. Jade was still waiting at the door.

Dave smirked. "Just go for it, man. Use that rap we went over, she'll be swooning so hard."

"I'm not using that abomination you claim to be a love song, dipshit!" Karkat snarled, shooting Dave a glare.

"Whatevs man, your loss. Check ya later." Dave turned to leave. Terezi followed, turning back only to flash Karkat a thumbs up.

"Good luck."

Karkat only nodded at her, fearing what would come out of his mouth if he opened it. He slowly trailed behind them and watched as Jade waved excitedly to the couple as they passed. As she looked away from them, her eyes locked onto his. The green orbs immediately lit up.

"Hey Grumpypants!" She yelled, waving her hand frantically.

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!' He was not prepared for this, not one bit. Everything he had been planning to say abandoned his mind. He felt himself panicking more and more as he heard her light footsteps approach him. His face felt like someone had lit it on fire, and his heart was surely going to break out of his chest.

Karkat looked up long enough to see that Jade had stopped in front of him. He crossed his arms. "Hey, uh, Har... Jade, I mean."

She giggled. "Happy Valentine's Day, Karkat!"

"Yeah, yeah, happy day of chocolate and romantic shit to you, too."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend you're too cool to wish someone a happy Valentine's Day...Anyway, I brought you something!" She handed him a box wrapped in red paper and topped with a pink bow.

Karkat took it with a shaky, tentative hand. A gift. What did this mean? Did she like him? Or did friends do this too? He knew some friends who gave each other presents on Valentine's Day. This was exactly the reason why he never liked this holiday-- he just couldn't figure it out.

"Thanks." He opened the box to reveal crab shaped chocolates. It was incredibly cute, he had to admit. "I... didn't get you anything, Jade. But-"

He stopped short, still fixing his gaze on the chocolates. His mind was scrambling to find words, then vaguely attempting to turn those words into coherent sentences.

"It's fine, Karkat!" Jade said happily. "I didn't really expect anything in return. Now if we don't go now, we'll be late for first block!"

"Wait!" He grabbed her arm desperately. "I need to stop being a fucking wimp! Why the fuck can't I do this one little thing! I'm so frustrated with myself!"

"...Uhm... What?"

Karkat groaned. "Truth is, Jade, I think you're the most adorable person on this goddamned planet! I know I used to think you were stupid, but I thought you all were fucking imbeciles, so it's okay-"

"Oh, ok, uhm, where are you going with-"

"I can hardly get my think pan straight around you! You frustrate me to death sometimes too!"

"Hey, you're no walk in the park either, ok-"

"JADE, I REALLY LIKE YOU A WHOLE FUCKING LOT. IN A FLUSHED WAY. THAT IS WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY!" Karkat bellowed before clamping his mouth shut and searching Jade's expression for a reaction.

A slack jawed look of surprise passed over her face as she processed what had been said. Karkat watched in relief as her features slowly turned into a wide smile.

"I like you too!" She exclaimed, letting out a little squeak. Without hesitation, she almost tackled him, throwing her arms around his neck.

Karkat put his arms around her waist slowly, still taking in what was happening. He rested his cheek on her soft, black hair.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jade," He mumbled, all the nervousness he'd previously felt turning into pure happiness and relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is out of season, but I wrote it and posted it on my fan fiction account and tumblr for last Valentine's Day, but not here because i literally just made my account…so yeah, why not.  
> Sorry for the suck


End file.
